


Middle of the night

by Luminee



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Inspired by middle of the night, M/M, Short One Shot, basically Kihyun has feelings and he's afraid, shownu being the best, there is no smut written but it's based on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee
Summary: Kihyun had always thought soft love would bore him. Then Hyunwoo came in his life.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	Middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> So I was on the plane and very bored (ten hours and a half long trip is a veryyy long flight), could not sleep and the screen was not working so NO movies at all and I kept listening to the three same songs on repeat and on it : Middle of the Night. It inspired me this, I wrote it in one breathe, and I didn't checked it after so hoping there's no English mistakes. 
> 
> Also be nice with me because it's actually the first time I ever write a story like that even I can't believe my eyes, I still don't realize I did this haha (this is what happens when I don't sleep for more than twenty four hours i guess?) So I hope you enjoy!! (and that I used the correct rating but it's not really explicit, well I don't think so)
> 
> As usual thanks to Ako (@jonghtoast) for reading it, insulting me a lot but still liking it (i love you so much<3)

Kihyun had always thought soft love would bore him.

On that idea, he had always picked up random hookups, mainly after parties, and they would have intense but rough sex, on the nearest available place on his apartment. The moans were loud, mixed with screams. It was painful sometimes but it had always gave him the sensation he had thought he needed.

Violent. Wild. Almost completely animal.

There were no feelings, and as soon as the sun would peak on his window, he would ask his one night stand to leave, never come back, and thank you. Kihyun thought that was what he only wanted. No affection. No strings. Only the roughest and most basic sensation of pleasure, nothing else more. (and when Minhyuk would try to make fun of him he would answer he was very happy not having anyone in his life and he had not became a fucking softie like him since he was dating Jooheon).

Then Kihyun met Hyunwoo. Maybe he had drank way too much that night and because Hyunwoo had wide shoulders and arms that seemed to be able to choke him if he had asked to, Kihyun had thought it would be like any other guy he had met.

However Hyunwoo was everything but like any other guy. It had surprised Kihyun when he had tried to initiate sex roughly, grabbing his lips with lust even before opening the door of his apartment, but Hyunwoo had cupped his cheek so gently and carefully in answer. It had even more surprised him to think for a quick second that it was nice. At first, he could not really tell if he had let Hyunwoo do it his way because he was drunk or because he liked it. But when he called him back a second time, he guessed it was the latter. Also because the night was crystal clear on his mind and he had said yes from the beginning to the end, Hyunwoo had made sure of that.

Of course he had made sure of that. Kihyun had always consented to everything he had done, but never ever had one of his hookup asked him out loud.

Hyunwoo was sweet. It seemed like his shoulders were made for Kihyun to put his head on and his arms fitted him perfectly. He was strong enough to hold him and make him feel safe. When they were done, Kihyun never wanted the sun to come up. And that thought made him stay up in the middle of the night every time while Hyunwoo was quietly sleeping next to him.

Kihyun stayed curled up against the latter’s chest, feeling his soft breathing against his face. Hyunwoo smelled like almond and honey. He was that sweet, Kihyun thought. He found it absolutely annoying because for what seemed to be the very first time of his life, there were more than sensations, there were feelings (just admitting it made him sick), and suddenly everything meant so much more, and stupid questions kept on crossing his mind.

Did Hyunwoo liked him? He guessed that if he was always coming back when Kihyun called, then maybe yes. But maybe it was only for sex and nothing more? After all, Hyunwoo did left his house every morning. But he was always kissing him goodbye.

Kihyun groaned. He had found himself stuck in a situation he had always rejected but no matter how hard he tried to reject it, he could not lie to himself that much. He loved it. He loved the way Hyunwoo was taking care of him, making sure he was feeling good and okay with everything. How his lips were soft against his skin, how gentle he was. How he always was saying how beautiful he found him, making Kihyun blush and smile, almost giggling. Every time, Hyunwoo's ways made his heart filled up with pleasure as much as his body was, it never failed, even if it might have been the same things.

Kihyun was confused because he was not bored.

He actually was getting used to it a lot. Ever since he had met Hyunwoo, it was only him he was calling, there had been no more other random guys, no more parties after which he woke up with a barely recognizable face next to him, blurry memories and painful bruises.

He actually wanted more. And that was what was keeping him up all night. Feelings. Dumb feelings. (he had definitely not say anything to Minhyuk, him laughing at him was the last thing Kihyun needed)

“You’re not sleeping?”

Kihyun froze. He had not realized Hyunwoo had woken up. “Is something wrong?” he said in a sleepy voice.

“Nothing,” answered Kihyun without meaning it at all.

Usually it was enough for most people. “Are you sure? You don’t sound like.”

Of course, Hyunwoo was not _most people_. Kihyun felt his heart sink. He pressed his lips one against the other one. He felt a furious need to run away. Hyunwoo's hand gently brushed his hair.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell,” he said, “if you want to be alone, I can leave.”

His voice was soothing and calm, making Kihyun relax a little bit even when he realized that he wanted more for Hyunwoo to stay with him than to run away. “Stay,” he whispered. He was completely out of breathe, his heart about to explode in his chest. Fear slowly tearing his stomach apart. He was afraid of Hyunwoo's answer, whether it was good or bad. Scared of what it would mean in any case.

“If you want me to stay, I will.”

Kihyun closed his eyes, overwhelmed with feelings. He was not moving at all. The fear was tainted up with what seemed to be joy. Shownu slowly got closer to him, putting his arm around Kihyun’s waist. The touch was warm. Kihyun finally crawl to let him hug him completely. It felt safer suddenly.

“We’ll take all the time you need,” whispered Hyunwoo in his hear.

Kihyun smiled, his stomach slowly calming up as Hyunwoo's embrace was reassuring him, “Thank you.”

With his head on Hyunwoo's chest he managed to fall into a deep sleep. Suddenly, he did not care about the morning to rise.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @woobrioche if you want to uwu


End file.
